The subject invention relates to a method of reducing the creation of pollutants in a rotary glass fiberization process and, in particular, to a method of utilizing oxygen enriched combustion to materially reduce carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon emissions in a rotary glass fiberization process while producing a fibrous product with the rotary glass fiberization process that has substantially the same or improved thermal insulating properties. While the method of the subject invention can be utilized to good advantage in a rotary glass fiberization process that has an external burner with a combustion chamber heating an annular heat bath region external of the process fiberizing spinner, the method of the subject invention is especially well suited for reducing carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon emissions in a rotary glass fiberization process which utilizes an external burner wherein the combustion of the fuel mixture takes place external of the burner to heat an annular heat bath region external of the fiberizing spinner and/or in a rotary glass fiberization process, with fuel spill over from within the fiberizing spinner, which combusts the unburned fuel provided from within the fiberizing spinner to heat an annular heat bath region external of the fiberizing spinner with or without an external burner. In addition to the reduction of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbon emissions in a rotary glass fiberization process, where the rotary glass fiberization process utilizes an external burner with a combustion chamber, the method of the subject invention can also be used to both reduce the size of the burner's combustion chamber and reduce the total amount of fuel consumed by the external burner.